Ma'tess
Ma'tess is a vast land inhabited by a various creatures. Ma'tess was formed by the deities themselves, who then also proceeded created all the animals, people, and other beings residing in Ma'tess. Brief history Ma'tess was created during the final years of the Age of Creation . All of the deities delegated each other with the task of choosing a single rock among all the objects floating the void after the the deity stars impacted with one another. While the exact time it took all the deities to decide on a single rock is unknown most people in Ma'tess agree it took eons of time, or what a lot of people of Ma'tess refer to as age years. After deciding on the rock orbiting the star they called Sutar the deities began to pull the purest elements from across the void. When the deities began combinding the elements they created water and gases the deities viewed as perfect. Once the gases, the water, and heat from Sutar started to combind the deities noticed plant life starting to form across the choosen rock. The deities then dubbed this choosen rock as Ma'tess and began creating wildlife and living creatures to reside on Ma'tess. Shortly after creating wildlife on Ma'tess the deities created their first semi-intelligent being, the Giants . This brought about what most people consider the First Period . The measured time slowed down to what is now used as a year in Ma'tess which is seven lunar cycles, when Leta and Fela orbit Ma'tess aligning with each other, and the Great Current was created by the deities . Just a few years after creation the Giants were blessed with direct communication with the deities though the method in which they communicated is unknown. The Giants were guided around Ma'tess and taught how to survive by deities. Around year 40 of the First Period the Giants began to plunder resources across Ma'tess. Unhappy about their wastefulness the deities began to deliberate a way to punish them for it. In year 138 the first dragon was born, a creature designed by the deities to fight the Giants in hopes to prevent them from taking all of Ma'tess' materials and resources. After years of fighting the Giants receded into mountain caves not to be seen again and the dragons followed suit by flying past the Great Current and entering long slumbers. The battle between the Giants and dragons left Ma'tess burnt and in ashes. However over the next hundred years or so vegetation and wildlife began to overrun Ma'tess. In year 309 the deities began creating smaller creatures to inhabit Ma'tess. By 314 Humans , Elves , Orcs , and Dwarfs had been created and set up across Ma'tess. Anticipating conflict the deities set them far apart from each other in hopes they would not destory each other before any of the races were able to get a good start. The deities were thought to have created a fifth race in 315, but all knowledge of such a race has been lost nor have any recent sightings confirmed such a race exists. The Four Major Regions Write the second section of your page here. The Oceans and The Great Current